Founders And Marauders Heir
by Violetxflower
Summary: What if the marauders had daughters? What is Lily had a sister that fell for our favorite marauder? What if they had a best friend who fell for Hogwarts Werewolf? The Boy Who Lived older sister, Lupin's abounded angle, and Black's Rose go to Hogwarts and find a room that's held secrets for 1,000 years. Crazy is what happens with a bit have Music Family and Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** I own nothing**

**Chapter 1**

I groan as a wake up to sun light in my eye. My body is twisted in my deep forest green sheets.

I slowly sit up the first thing I see is my door right in front of me, well about 15 or so big steps.

My room is huge my walls are deep dark purple with white trim and dark hard wood flooring. When you first walk in to the left is a loveseat with a fireplace and 2 bookshelves then my bathroom, on the right side is my desk and variety then my huge walk in closet, and then my bed is right in-between two big widows that overlook the forest in our back yard with a dark wood night stand. My bed has dark forest green sheets, matching pillows and many throw pillows, and my comforter is dark green with ruffle flowers with light green stone in the middle. I also have a dark green fluffy rug right in the middle of my room.

Being rich is good.

Wow I sound really snobby.

Oh well I was not put in Slytherin for nothing.

I know right the great Elizabeth Potter in Slytherin. It shocked the hell out of people. It shocked them more when my cousin was put in to Slytherin with me.

As I run to the car since we are late I see my Aunt Minnie and Uncle Al and my little brother Harry.

She's muttering about being late again. Harry and I roll our eyes.

We start to drive

See we live together in a huge castle in Scotland.

I mean there are like 20 rooms, 25 bathrooms, 3 Library's, 2 kitchens, a Quidditch pitch, a pool, and so much more.

Not the point.

My Aunt Minnie is my god mother and Uncle Al isn't my real uncle but he's the closest thing, their married. When my parents died, my brother and I got shipped to my aunt and Grandpa Al's.

They have four kids, the oldest is Derek he's 27, he works in Rome as a curse breaker, then there's Nina she just turned 25, she works in Russia as something that is very similar to the Russian Mafia but if you ask her its NOTHING like the Mafia, then there's Jason he's 22, he's a Dragon tamer in Romania(Aunt Minnie had a fit when he told her), and Last but not least there's Quinn she's 19 and is training to be a Healer at St. Mungo's.

Derek has light brown hair and light blue eye's, he pretty easy going till you make him anger then he's a lot like Aunt Minnie

Nina has blonde hair and light blue eye's, she's calm like really calm, like the house could be burning to the ground and she wouldn't even blink, she also like to use the words dungeons and torture a lot

Jason has blonde hair and those weird light blue eyes that twinkle , and has Uncle Al's care free attitude

Quinn has light brown hair and is the only one that has Aunt Minnie's light green eye's, she really nice and slightly insane

So here we are.

A crazy bunch that's for sure.

Speaking of my brother he's starting 1st year. I'll start 4th year along with Rose, Angle, and May, my best Friends.

"This year is going to be a great year" Grandpa Al says.

"Let's all hope so" Aunt Minnie says. Minnie is the Tranfiguration Professor and Uncle Al is the Headmaster at my school. Hogwarts, a school of magic and witch craft.

We get to the barrier and run throw the barrier and there stands my ticket to freedom also knew as the red train.

Uncle Al and Aunt Minnie hug and kissed us.

Harry goes to find he's friends and I run on the train as soon as find the compartment with two of my friends and sit down the train leaves.

Rose Evans, my best friend\Cousin and my crazy dorm mate. Angle Green, My other best friend and a really smart Ravenclaw.

Suddenly the door slides open in comes the sweetest person you will ever meet and my 3rd best friend May Freebird a really nice Hufflepuff.

"OMG guys I have missed you guys soooo much" she screamed well hugging us.

"So How's the stalking going" she asks as she sits down.

"What" Angle asks.

"Well two of you are getting stalked and you are stalking somebody"

"Hey. I am not stalking Cedric" Angle yells

Right

"I'm still getting stalked but at least I know who my stalker is" Rose says looking at me.

" I don't know who he is ok" I lie "I mean come on I've been getting flowers, gifts, and love notes since 2nd year"

God I hate lying to them but I can't have them finding out. I'll tell them once I know for sure that it's him

"It could be a girl you know" Rose says. We all give her a look" What it could happen".

"Oh no look Rose it's your stalker" Angle say nodding her head to the door.

We all looking as Oliver Wood walks by the widow and waves to Rose she waves back.

God he's got it bad. She thinks it the cutest must sweetest thing ever.

Let me go vomit

We all burst in to a giggle fit when he walks away.

**#Time Break#**

Rose and I are sitting at our table watching the sorting.

We get to the P.

I hold my breath.

"Potter Harry" she calls out.

He walks up, he looks like he's going to be sick.

"Gryffindor" the hat called out. Gryffindor cheers.

He ran to the table smiling.

Great my brothers a Gryffindork

"He's a Gryffindor. That sucks" Rose says in a sad voice.

"Why Gryffindor is the perfect place for pothead" Some Blonde kid says with a sneer on he's face.

"Flint. Control the first year's. Now" I snap.

Flint looks scared of me so hits the kid on the back of the head.

After dinner Angle Rose and May go and help the first years. Their all perfects.

Angle and May not being perfects it would be a crime but Rose it should be a crime.

I run down to the dungeons and in to the common room

I change my clothes

God I hate robes.

I walk out of the common room and hide behind a wall.

I know he will be coming.

God I sound like a stalker.

I'm going to do it. Do it do it do it.

I see him.

Liam Snape. Damn I've been in love with him since I first saw him.

That's saying something I first saw him I was five.

But there are a couple things wrong

1. He's Snapes nephew

2. The whole school hates him

3. He hates me I think

4. He's engaged. Well just a little bit. He's parents had an arranged marriage with this girl. He'll have to marry her after school.

My life sucks.

I grab he's arm and drag him in a class room.

"Potter what the hell are you doing" he says. Oh shit he sounded pissed.

"Well if you must know I am trying to get two bears to mate" Sarcasm. Now he's confused. Aw he looks so cute.

I shove my hand in my pocket and pull out the letters he sent. He's eyes grow to the size of golf ball. Oh he sent them. I also pull out a box of all the things he gave me.

"Recognize these Liam" I ask with a wicked grin

"I don't know what you're talking about" he gets out. I give him a really look. "Ok fine I sent them"

"Really" Wow I thought it would be harder. I hear hope leak in to my voice that he likes me back.

"But it was a prank" I could feel my heart drop." Ha like I could like you, Potter. Tell you the truth I was getting tired of sending those too much time I was wasting" I feel tears start to build up as he finishes.

He looks at my face and gets a shocked face when he sees my tears.

"Wow. Just wow. I been tell me how really feel but thank you for telling me the truth. I been wouldn't want somebodies feelings to get hurt right, Snape" I say.

I start taking off the necklace he gave me while still ranting. "Have a nice life asshole" I say as I finished my rant and throw the necklace on the table.

I ran out of the room my tears coming full force as I run back to the common room. I hear Rose yell my name as I ran up the stairs.

I fall in to my bed sobbing. I feel rose walk in and start rubbing my back. "It's going to be ok" No not really.

But what I didn't see at the time was Snape standing at the door to the class room shocked at what he heard go on in-between his nephew and Lily's daughter.

He knew his nephew was the one sending those things but he also knew Liam liked Elizabeth just as much as she to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

Chapter 2

I'm stabbing the eggs at breakfast glaring at the Gryffindor's.

"Good morning" May says as she and Angle sit down at the Slytherin table.

The sneering boy from last night looks like he's going to say something.

"Hey Sneerie say something I dare you" I say glaring. He gets a scared look on his face.

"Still got it" Rose says trying to get a smile out of me. Their still trying to get the name of the guy who made me cry.

Somehow they know I talked to the 'guy' and it ending badly.

"Miss Green, Miss Evans, Miss Freebird, and Miss Potter your timelines" Snape says as he walk up to us. He's looking at me weirdly.

"Why are they so far apart, sir" May asks.

"You have to show a first year each around. That means taking them to their class and yes they will follow you around for the rest of the week" he says as he walks away.

"I just hope I don't get stuck with Sneerie over there" I say as I look on the back of the paper to see who I got.

I grin evilly as look at the paper. There in big bold letters is 'Harry James Potter'

"Bloody hell" Rose says as she read it

Angle walks to front of the room and calls out "Hermione Ganger"

May goes next "Neville Longbottom"

Than Rose "Ron Weasley"

I get up after stabbing my eggs one more time and smirk as I call out "Harry Potter" he walks up to me slowly the poor kid looks scared. I roll my eye's 'Drama Queen'

"Let's go" I say walking out of the great hall.

I grab he's hand and we start walking

"Can we maybe hang out some" he asks.

"Well how about we meet in the class room after your last class and talk and you can sit with me at lunch at the Ravenclaw table" I say in a happy voice.

"That is an awesome idea but you're in Slytherin"

"Yes. But as you know my best friend is in Ravenclaw so we switch some times"

"Cool"

I drop him off at class and run to my class.

Yes.

Yes it was cool.

**#Time Break#**

I pick up harry after he's class and we walk to lunch.

When we get there Angle Rose and May are there with their min-me.

"Hey guys," I say

Rose gives a two finger solute, Angle smiles softly and waves.

"Harry you don't know May so say I May" I say pointing to my blonde friend

"It's super nice to you, Harry" May says with a big smile on her face.

Harry waves back.

"So when music class starting" May asks

"This weekend, I think they start at twelve o'clock" Angle says with her nose in a book

"I can't wait" Rose says with a wicked grin on her face

"Who teaches music class" Angles Min-me asks

"Oh, Alexander" I call out

A Russian looking man comes walking to us. He has a navy suit that look like it cost more than Hogwarts with pink shirt with two unbutton buttons, navy dress shoes, and long blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

Almost every girl in the word would jump his bones in a second but he's dating Mary so sadly I can't have him.

Oh by the way, Mary is Angles Mum and the History of magic Professor

"Look it's my favorite girls" he says with a heavy Russian accent as he kissed Angles cheek their really close.

"How's life as a Russian Alex" Rose asks. We all call him Alex because during the summer he was there at angles house almost every day.

"It's good, Rose. Now girls I need you to try and get people to join the group, thank you can do it" he asks

We nod and he leaves

I'm about to say something when I feel somebody's eyes on the back of my head, I turn and, green meets brown.

Why the hell is he staring at me a mean he ripped out my heart then stomped on it now he's going to stare at me

He nods he's head to the door and gets up and walks out

Does he want me to follow him?

God I can't believe I'm doing this

I turn around to find all of them talking about a house elf that killed a whole village

I walk out of the great hall without anybody seeing me

Where the hell did he go

I feel a warm hand enclose on my wrist and pull me into a class room

You know shouldn't people be using these

"I want to know if you like me" why the bloody hell would I do that

"No" yep just lie.

Oh know he knows your lying

"Bullshit"

"Did you just curse" I say he never curses. Wow I sound stalker

"Yes. Now Do you like me" He says walking till he's face is really close to mine. Really close

Holy Cow his eyes are really pretty-

Ok stop Elizabeth you need to step away

Ugh who cares if his eyes are like two dark ch-

Damit stop

"Liam"

I'm a goner

**Liam P.O.V**

"Liam"

Her voice came out in a whisper

My knees went weak at the sound of my name coming out of her mouth

I've sent gift, notes everything I could think of to get her to love me. I've loved her since I meet her. I was five. She was with her father. Her dark red hair was in big curls and her eyes were emerald green that held a sparkly that could be seen across the room, her smile was full of mischief. The next time I saw her was at platform 9 and 3 quarters. She was with Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore. Her hair was still in big curls, her smile wasn't as full of mischief and her eyes didn't sparkly. I vowed I would make that sparkly come back.

"I sent those things the notes, the gifts, the flowers" I say

"I know you told me last night, Trust me I remember. Do you" She asks. She looks mad now.

"Yes. Yes I do, but I lied" she gives me 'really' look "Really! I like you, like really like you. I lied because I panicked. I thought you were going to laugh at. So there, I Liam Snape like you Elizabeth Potter" I try to pull off the biggest smile I could

She narrows her eyes at me

"Ok, two things, 1 you look a clown with that smile, and 2 you're engaged"

"I'm not engaged" I say. She raises her eyebrow" I'm not engaged till I'm 20 and let's just say my uncle is working on a way around"

Eliz bites her lip and raises her eyebrow again.

"Well, are you going to kiss me or stand there with that creepy grin?"

I freeze. She likes me back. I think

"Well look at the time I got to go. Looks like that kiss will have to wait" she says turning away

I grab her wrist and plant my lips on hers. She giggles, I smile at the sound

This year is going to be great

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON"

Or maybe not

**P.S go to my profile to see you plays who.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

**Chapter 3**

"I can't believe your doing it with _Snape_"

"I am not doing it with him"

"Well if we would have waited, I think we would have walk in to a very scaring moment"

"'Scaring', Really"

"Very scaring"

"Will you two shut up" Angle whispers as they walk down the hall after hour "I don't feel like being hung from my toes"

"We're here" May whispers looking up at the door. The door was brown and boring

'Just a door' Elizabeth mused "Right, and I'm a bird"

_Flash back _

"_I'm telling you Eliz, that note it's a prank" a young Rose Evans whispers as they walk down a dark hallway at midnight _

"_Well we ar-" A young Elizabeth was cut off when somebody run in to them_

"_Green" "Evans" "Potter" 'Freebird" they all yelled at the same time _

"_Hold on I'm guessing you guys got a letter two" an also young Angle Green and May Freebird asked holding up a letter _

"_Well let's go in" Rose says turning the nob of the door _

"_DON'T"_

"_Too late" Rose says as the door swings open _

_They all hold their breath, but nothing happens till rose breaks _

"_Let's go in" then grabs Elizabeth's hand who grabs Angles hand who grabs May's _

"_Holy Cow" Rose and Eliz says as they look at the room there in_

_Room was HUGE, it had a big couch in front of the biggest fireplace they had ever seen and the wall had books lined from head to toe._

"_If a die, I want to die in this room" May whispers awestruck_

"_Books" Angle says with a dazed look _

"_Well I'm glad you like it" a sweet voice came from behind them_

_They turn around and see two women and two men _

"_Ok I don't read much but I'm 99.99% sure that those are the Founders of these school" Rose says not knowing what to do_

"_Welcome, we have picked you four as our heir" _

_End of Flashback_

That's how this friend ship started

"So what do think they want" May asked walking in

"Why don't you ask them" pointing at the founders that were sitting on the couch

"Hey, dead people what you want" Rose yells from the door

"As you asked so nicely" Salazar Slytherin says smirking at Godric Gryffindor's Heir

"Well we've deiced that we are going to have one more heir each" Rowena Ravenclaw says standing up and walking up to her Heir

"Why" Angle says as Rowena walks up to her

"Because it's a good idea" Helga Hufflepuff says putting a hand on her Heir's shoulder

"Ok who are they" May says as Helga puts a hand on her shoulder

"My second one will be Harry Potter" Godric says

"Mine will be Hermione Ganger" Rowena says

"Mine will be Ginevra Weasley" Helga says

"And mine will be Draco Malfoy" Salazar says making his heir moan

"No, not sneerie" Eliz moans glaring at Salazar

"They should be here by now" Helga says frowning at the clock

The door creaks open they hear voices

"They're here" Rose says hearing the voice of Draco or sneerie as Eliz calls him

There are footsteps till they come in to view

"Eliz" Harry asked seeing he's sister and her friends

**TIME BREAK**

_Awkward_

Eliz and Rose walk down the hall with Sneerie in front of them

"So, how are you doing" Rose asked remembering how freaked out she was

"Ok" he said in a weak voice

Rose and Eliz shared a look

"So what do you think of Ginny" Rose asks smirking at him

Draco turned bright red and scoffed

Draco spent the evening stealing glances at Ginny

Eliz snorts as they walk end the common room

"Bye Draco" is what he heard running up the stairs

"You know, I think him and Ginny will make a lovely couple" Rose says as we get ready for bed

"I call Godmother" Eliz says laying in bed

"I was going to call godmother" Rose whined

"You can have Harry's kid"

"Whatever"

**TIME BREAK**

Eliz was sitting beside Liam listening to the whispers of why a Potter and a Snape were sitting together at Breakfast on a Saturday.

"Are they dating?"

"Maybe their secretly siblings?"

Liam hearing the last one shot Eliz a look making her laugh

"Was Potter Blackmailing Snape?"

"Or is Snape blackmailing Potter"

"There no way Snape can blackmail Potter"

"Potters like the God of Blackmail"

"Plus Snape couldn't blackmail a five year old"

The conversation of Weasley Twins made Liam frown

"I could blackmail you" Eliz raised an eyebrow "Not that I would" he said quickly

"It's not like you could. I'm the God of Blackmail" Eliz teased

Liam huffed before turning back to his food but smiled when she peeked him on the cheek

"Kill me now" Rose says from across the great hall watching her best Friend flirt with her new boyfriend

"I, for one think their cute together" May says smiling brightly

"What are you guys singing later for Music class" Angle says changing the subject

"Why do we have to sing, it's not like he going to kick us out" Rose says

TIME BREAK

"Let's get this Audition started" Alexander says calling up the first person

Eliz is sitting in the pack with Rose, Angle, and May. In the front she sees Daphne Greengrass, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna and from last year The Gryffindor Boys as people call them their a group of 5 guys, Neal Smith, twins Mike and Pike Stevens, Owen Grey, and Max Bond, them and the girls sometimes come together for an awesome prank

"Ok, Boys" Alex says pointing to them they walk up to the front

They bust out Uptown girl be the end the First years mouths are gaping open with awe

"Charming as always, boy's" Alex giving them a wink as they sit down "Next is Luna"

Luna walk up to the front and started to Your Song

'Wow can that girl sing' Angle thought as Luna sat back down

"Wow Luna that was amazing, ok let's see if we can top that shall we, May" Alex says

May run up to the front and started singing Popular

"The song fits her" Rose says as May came running back

"Great as always May, Hermione"

Hermione walk up slowly to the front and gulped before opening her mouth and belting out Fighter

Everybody was gaping at her, she ran back to her seat

"Daphne" was all Alex could say

"Not sure I can top that but" Daphne says before singing Kiss with a Fist

"She's good" May says

"Rose" Alex was still in shock but now he was grinning at Hermione as if she gave him a million dollars which in he's mind is same thing

"Thank you for that lovely entrance" Rose says smirking when he glares at her, she grabs a guitar and started What It's Like (The cruse free one)

"That was beautiful" Alex whispers dabbing he's eye's "Draco"

"Alex, I was thinking since we don't have many duets beside Neil and I that maybe we could put two people together just to see" Eliz says smirking at Draco's Horrified face

"That's a great idea" Alex says smiling brightly

"I think it should be Draco and Ginny, just to see" Rose says with a wicked smile at Ginny whose getting paler by the minute

"Ginny and Draco it is, go dears let's see it" Alex says not getting what the two girls are doing

"We don't have a song" Draco says trying to get out of it

"Colbie Caillat and Jason Mraz's Lucky" May says

Sadly them ending up standing beside each other Draco with a guitar after a lot of blushing they started singing

By the end they had everybody swaying and had locked eye's but look down and blushed

"I think we have a new duet" Alex clapping "Ok, how about Harry and Ron"

They grinned at each other then started Mean

"That was Great, wow two great duets in one day" Alex said jumping with joy "Ok Let's try to make it a third, Neville and Eliz"

"Ok kid, can you sing" Eliz asks as Alex gave them five minutes

"Grandma says I can't but I know I can" Neville says then tells her the plan, which she smiles and nodes to

The pour boy looked like he was about to pee, But shocked the hell out of everybody when he started to sing

When they were done

"I think we have a song for the Great Hall tonight" Alex smiles at the two

"What"

"Oh silly me, every year we sing a song in the great hall on the first weekend back"

Time Break

"I hope we have a show tonight, Alex" Dumbledore says

"Yes we do, and it's a duet and one on the guitar" Alex says surprising everybody on the head table

"Really who"

"You'll see" as Draco came walking in to the Great Hall in black jeans, a black shirt and black sneakers with a black guitar and stopped to the middle of the room in-between Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's, he's hair was spiky

Eliz came in next in black skinny jeans, a blood red shirt with a black blazer and black high heeled booties, she stopped in-between the Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's, her hair was in a teased ponytail

Neville came in last in a black dress shirt and black jeans, with black sneakers, he stopped in-between the Ravenclaw's and the Hufflepuff's, he's hair was spiky to

'Don't puke and don't forget the words' Neville thought as everybody looked at him 'I think I'm going to be sick'

'THIS IS AWESOME' Draco thought holding his guitar 'ROCK AND ROLL, BABY'

'Be like Nina' Eliz thought putting on a mask 'I look awesome'

The lights went dim and music started

**Neville** _Eliz_ **Both**

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

**And I don't want to go home right now**

Everybody was shocked as Neville started to sing

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Dumbledore and McGonagall smiled at each other as their daughter started to sing, she wasn't theirs by blood but she and Harry was their children anyway

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's made to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am**

Their voices fit perfectly together, two power houses coming together

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

Eliz locked eyes with Liam and they both smiled

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's meant to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am**

Snape watched as he's godson looked truly happy for the first time in a long time and the girls went crazy as Draco played the guitar

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Rose, Angle and May cheered for their Best friend

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's meant to be broken**

_I just want you to know who I am_

**I just want you to know who I am**

_I just want you to know who I am_

**I just want you to know who I am**

It was silence till everyone and all the teachers stood up and gave them around of thunder like applause

The Gryffindor Boys

Billy Joel (Glee Version) - Uptown Girl

Luna

Elton John-Your Song

May

Wicked- Popular

Hermione

Christina Aguilera-Fighter

Daphne

Florence and the Machine-Kiss with a Fist

Rose

Everlast -What It's Like

Draco and Ginny

Colbie Caillat and Jason Mraz(Glee Version)- Lucky

Ron and Harry

Taylor Swift- Mean

Neville, Elizabeth and Draco (I'm making Draco it to a Guitar God;) lol)

The Goo Goo Dolls- Iris


End file.
